claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Miria
Etymology The original Japanese Claymore name derives from "Miria," a Scandinavian name that derives from the Hebrew מרים "Miriam" (bitter or rebellion). Suggestive of Miria's attitude toward the Organization. The Hebrew Miriam, a popular Puritan name, has been in use as an English-language name since the English Reformation. Similar to "Marianne," also deriving from Miriam. Miria's nickname is usually translated as "Phantom Miria." 幻影のミリア can also mean "Miria's Illusion." The illusion can go either way.Claymore 19, Scene 107, p. 182 Appearance 'Claymore warrior' 'Physical' Typical Yagi heart-shaped face, framed with dramatic razor-cut shag hair. 'Uniform' Miria's uniform consists of a butterfly buckle, which holds 2-layer spaulders on the shoulders and a lightly-built carrier between the cervical and thoracic of the spine. Vambraces cover the forearms up to the elbow. 'Ghost' 'Zettai Ryouiki' During 7-year timeskip, Miria replaces her Claymore uniform with a "Zettai Ryouiki" look, consisting of light armor worn over a black tank top, garters and garter belts, gaped stockings and short skirt. Miria's Ghost outfit is closest to Tabitha's in appearance. Leader of the Ghosts 'Scar' On news that Alicia and Beth are heading for Lautrec, Miria reverts to her old uniform''Claymore 19'', Scene 106, p. 133 and attacks Organization Headquarters. After recovering from the counterattack, she retains an X-shaped facial scar.Claymore 20, Scene 113, pp. 188–189 This scar echoes earlier comic characters such as "Himura Kenshin" of ''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1994) and Marvel Comics' "Agent X" (2002). Personality Miria plays the consummate leader in series. Cordial, but always the leader (Leadership baseline A+).Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 684 Puts the common good above friendship, so can appear ruthless to associates.Claymore 19, Scene 106, p. 132 In Chaldean Numerology, the number 6, Miria's number, is often viewed as the number of maternal care. Datasheet The Organization baselines and assessment are based on data before the 7-year timeskip. 'Baseline' Height: 175cm (5ft 8.89in).Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 684 Dominant arm: right''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2'', "Yoma War Record II," p. 684 *Yoma power: B+ *Agility: A+ *Strength: C *Mental: B *Sensing: C *Leadership: A+ 'Class' offensive type warrior, her ability being Instant Attack Speed.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 684 'Technique' 'Phantom' Instant Attack Speed with Yoma power enables Phantom.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 684 'New Phantom' Instant Attack Speed (without Yoma power) enables New Phantom.Claymore 12, Scene 67, p. 116 'Organization assessment' The Organization assesses high agility and leadership baselines. Agility is the basis of the Phantom technique. Leadership baseline leads to appointment as battle group commander in Pieta. Corpse missing after the Battle of the North.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 684 History Early life unknown 'Organization' Miria is one of four experimental subjects in which Dae implanted the flesh and blood of a lost loved one infected with Yoma. The emotional bond enables Miria to control her awakening.Jump SQ, June 2013, Claymore, Scene 138, pp. 669–670 'Early career' Closest emotional attachment appears to be Hilda.Claymore 19, Scene 107, p. 184 After awakening and death of Hilda—due in part to Ophelia's mischief—Miria awakens. Later, she investigates the Organization''Claymore 6'', Scene 30, p. 110 with goal of destroying it.Claymore 15, Scene 79, pp. 46–47 'Toriro hunt' Miria first appears as leader of Toriro hunt. Bad first impression of Clare, due to Clare engaging Yoma alone.Claymore 5, Scene 25, pp. 106–110; Claymore, Anime Scene 9 'Paburo hunt' 'Introduction' Miria, as leader of Paburo hunt, is forced to wait a week for Clare. Miria breaks up fight between Clare and Helen, who teases Clare about Raki.Claymore 5, Scene 25, pp. 123–126; Claymore, Anime Scene 9 'Test' In Paburo Mountains, the hunt spends the night in a cavern. In the rain, Miria tests Clare's sword-fighting ability, but Clare loses. Clare faints and spends the night dreaming about Teresa.Claymore 5, Scene 26, pp. 133–156; Claymore, Anime Scene 9 '"Client"' The next morning, the hunt meets a man who claims to be the client. Miria suddenly attacks without warning, but the man shapeshifts into the Paburo awakened.Claymore 5, Scene 26, pp. 158–163 Paburo attacks, wounding Deneve, Helen and Clare.Claymore 5, Scene 27, pp. 165–195 Miria retrieves them, only to be later wounded herself.Claymore 6, Scene 28, pp. 7–29 Clare returns to the fight''Claymore 6'', Scene 28, pp. 31–37 and partially disables Paburo, but is repelled.Claymore 6, Scene 29, pp. 39–53 Miria recovers enough to help Clare kill the awakened.Claymore 6, Scene 29, pp. 54–62; Claymore, Anime Scene 10 Miria to the rescue 'Confession and recovery' Miria asks everyone if they ever awakened and discovers that everyone, like herself, has awakened in the past.Claymore 6, Scene 29–Scene 30, pp. 65–74; Claymore, Anime Scene 11 The dying Deneve risks awakening in order to heal her wounds.Claymore 6, Scene 30, pp. 86–95; Claymore, Anime Scene 11 The four warriors become friends, pledging to meet again.Claymore 6, Scene 31, p. 114; Claymore, Anime Scene 11 They do so during the Battle of the North. 'Battle of the North' Member of the battle group in Pieta during the Battle of the North. Assigned as group commander.Claymore 9, Scene 50, p. 156; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 Has Flora quell mob with demonstration of Windcutter.Claymore 9, Scene 51, p. 166; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 Miria divides the 24 warriors into teams resembling awakened hunts. Assigns herself to Team Miria: Queenie (No.20), Tabitha (No. 31) and Yuma (No. 40).Claymore 9, Scene 51, pp. 171–173; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 'Engagement I' During the first engagement with the three scouts, Team Miria fights the Dreadlock awakened. Miria kills eventually Dreadlock.Claymore 10, Scene 54, pp. 86–87; Claymore, Anime Scene 19 'Engagement II' Manga and anime diverge here. ='Manga' = Miria appears in Yuma's flashback. In the banquet hall of the Eastern Inn, Miria holds a meeting with the battle group. She tells everyone to take a half dose of suppressant. If rendered unconscious during combat, a warrior will radiate no aura, making her appear dead to both the Northern Army and Organization.Claymore 12, Scene 66, pp. 83–87 The Northern Army invades Pieta. After losing three awakened, Rigaldo decides to decapitate the battle group leadership. He kills Veronica and Undine, then wounds Jean. Clare awakens and attacks. But Rigaldo repels Clare and kills Flora.Claymore 10, Scene 57, pp. 174–184 He wounds Deneve. Clare further awakens. Rigaldo finally captures Miria. But Clare cuts off his arm.Claymore 11, Scene 58, pp. 34–35 As Clare and Rigaldo fight, Helen rescues Miria and destroys Rigaldo's arm. Clare's giant claw gives control over her speed and she eventually kills Rigaldo.Claymore 11, Scene 59, pp. 68–69 But Clare cannot stop awakening. She demands that Helen kill her, but Jean intervenes and dies realigning Clare to normal.Claymore 11, Scene 60, pp. 78–87 After second engagement of Pieta, seven warriors survive—Miria, Cynthia, Deneve, Helen, Tabitha, Yuma and Clare.Claymore 12, Scene 66, pp. 93–94 ='Anime' = The Northern Army invades Pieta, but retreats. Rigaldo sequence similar to manga.Claymore, Anime Scene 23 Miria and Wendy Raki races to town, followed by Priscilla. She awakens and Clare gives chase. Miria recovers somewhat in the lobby of the Eastern Inn. She leads Deneve and Helen to the volcano, where Clare and Priscilla fight.Claymore, Anime Scene 24 After Clare's defeat, Priscilla fights and defeats Miria, Deneve and Helen.Claymore, Anime Scene 25 Jean and Raki arrive. Clare returns to fight and defeats Priscilla. Raki stops Clare from executing Priscilla. Jean dies returning Clare to normal. Isley takes away Priscilla. Next day, Miria, Deneve, Helen and Clare desert Organization. Miria leaves alone, planning to investigate the Organization. For Miria, the anime series ends here.Claymore, Anime Scene 26 '7-year timeskip' 'Alfons' Miria is one of seven Ghosts who desert Organization. Hiding in mountains, they train with Yoma power-less techniques. Miria serves as leader. Despite risking exposure, Ghosts rescue Dabi hunt.Claymore 12, Scene 65, pp. 64–65 Meanwhile, in a deserted village, Clare finds evidence that Raki may be alive. Back at the cavern hideout, she announces her intent to go south. Miria tests Clare's fighting ability. Satisfied, Miria says she resigns as captain and will accompany Clare south. But everyone decides to go en masse.Claymore 12, Scene 67, pp. 132–133 'Toulouse' 'Audrey's hunt' Miria, Deneve, Helen and Clare rescue Audrey's hunt from Riful.Claymore 13, Scene 70, pp. 26–31 Audrey inadvertently reveals that Alicia is "complete" (functional as controlled awakened being).Claymore 13, Scene 72, p. 79 'Agatha' In Rabona, Ghosts find town under siege by Agatha. Clare rescues Galatea.Claymore 15, Scene 77, pp. 8–37 Afterward, Miria relates her research on Organization—Miria's theory.Claymore 15, Scene 79–Scene 80, pp. 52–76 During tavern party, Sid tells Clare that Raki was in town looking for her. Galk reassures Clare that she and Raki must meet again.Claymore 15, Scene 80, p. 86 'Left behind' Miria tells everyone to take care of personal business before the last fight with the Organization. Clare travels west to Lautrec—with Cynthia and Yuma—to find Raki. Helen goes south to Mucha with Deneve. Miria will wait in Rabona for everyone's return. But she adds one caveat: "When the time comes, I'll go forward alone if I must,"Claymore 15, Scene 82, p. 154 foreshadowing the events of Scene 106. Later, Tabitha senses Alicia and Beth speeding westward. Miria suspects their target is Riful. Dietrich confirms her suspicions.Claymore 17, Scene 90, pp. 16–17 With Alicia-Beth preoccupied, Organization's main defense is gone.Claymore 17, Scene 90, p. 9 Miria sees her opportunity to attack the Organization—alone. To prevent Tabitha from following, Miria paralyzes Tabitha. Then puts on her old uniform and sets out for Sutafu.Claymore 19, Scene 106, pp. 128–134 'Sutafu' 'Failed attack' At Headquarters, Miria disables most warriors, as she did Tabitha. But ends up fighting Twin Trainees, with similar Controlled Awakening as Alicia and Beth.Claymore 19, Scene 106, p. 156 Rafutera uses Yoma power harmonization to entrain Miria's mind, enabling other warriors to cut down Miria.Claymore 19, Scene 109, pp. 188–189 But warriors only pretend to kill Miria. Men in Black believe Miria is dead. Meanwhile, the Ghosts journey to Headquarters in hopes to rescue Miria.Claymore 20, Scene 109, pp. 67–68 'Rebellion' ='Reappearance' = Later, as the Rebellion starts, Miria reappears to lead the rebels.Claymore 20, Scene 113, pp. 185-187 The Men in Black stay indoors as Limt orders the Abyss Feeders to be released. The Abyss Feeders attack the rebels. Miria orders the weaker warriors to retreat, while single-digits fight the Feeders.Claymore 21, Scene 114, pp. 28–34 Dae releases the resurrected Cassandra, Roxanne and Hysteria.Claymore 21, Shueisha, Scene 115, pp. 68–69 ='Counterattack' = The resurrected warriors instantly cut down everyone en masse.Claymore 21, Scene 116, pp. 71–77 While Miria's comrades fight Cassandra and Roxanne, Miria fights Hysteria. Miria discovers that Hysteria uses a technique similar to Phantom. But where Miria gains distance from attacks, leaving behind afterimages, Hysteria makes passing attacks, her afterimage flowing through target.Claymore 21, Scene 116, p. 94 ='"Old" Phantom' = Miria reverts back to old Phantom, plus partial awakening.Claymore 21, Scene 118, pp. 154–155 Miria barely survives each strike from Hysteria. Finally, Miria increases her baseline Yoma power to the Phantom's burst level, then jumps it from there.Claymore 21, Scene 118, pp. 161–163 ='"Inelegant" Hysteria' = Miria can now strike Hysteria, even though she also sustains wounds. Hysteria is appalled at this crude technique.Claymore 21, Scene 119, pp. 168–169 ='Miria's trap I' = Despite Cassandra's awakening, Hysteria continues the fight with Miria—she cuts of Miria's arm. Miria succeeds in impaling Hysteria, at the cost of losing her other arm.Jump SQ, December 2011, Claymore, Scene 120, p. 285 Unknown to Hysteria, Miria spots a lost sword on the battlefield. Miria throws her body over it—hiding it—then waits for Hysteria. When Hysteria comes to deliver the coup de grace, Miria clutches the sword hilt in her teeth and runs Hysteria through the neck. Hysteria collapses.Jump SQ, December 2011, Claymore, Scene 120, p. 287 'Awakenings' ='Chaos' = When all three resurrected warriors awaken, the situation turns chaotic. As Miria evacuates another wounded warrior, she flees then confronts an awakened Hysteria, a Dada-like juxtaposition of harpy ship's figurehead, bristling with Cubist sabres and spider legs.Jump SQ, January 2012, Claymore, Scene 121, pp. 198–199 Hysteria cannot swallow, due to the sword in her throat.Jump SQ, January 2012, Claymore, Scene 121, p. 201 Miria rejects Hysteria's offer to let Miria go free if Miria removes the sword. Hysteria dodges Miria's attack. Mira further awakens, but is pulled down to earth by Anastasia's hair. The Ghosts, Anastasia's hunt and Dietrich have arrived.Jump SQ, January 2012,Claymore, Scene 121, p. 205 ='Comrades' = Cynthia calms Miria's runaway Yoma power, while Yuma regenerate Miria's injuries.Jump SQ, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, p. 615 Meantime, Deneve and the Ghosts rescue the two warriors impaled on Hysteria's limbs.Jump SQ, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, p. 620 ='Rescue' = Six warriors attack—Deneve, Anastasia, Dietrich, Nike, Helen and Tabitha. They use Anastasia's Winged Technique to stay aloft, high-wire style.Jump SQ, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, p. 621 Hysteria evades Helen's Flexible Limb Stretching-Drill Sword attack, but fails to spot Dietrich and Nike, who cut free the captives. Anastasia and Helen catch the plunging warriors.Jump SQ, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, pp. 622–623 Yoma power hidden, Tabitha succeeds in approaching Hysteria, then clipping her wings. But when the others close in, Hysteria instantly retreats to earth. The warriors are left crossing each others swords.Jump SQ, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, p. 624–627 ='Counterattack' = Suddenly, Hysteria flies skyward, destroying Deneve's left arm, then Nike's right.Jump SQ, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, pp. 632–633 High above the suspended warriors, Hysteria fires something—it carves out the side of Dietrich's abdomen. Only Anastasia, Helen and Tabitha remain uninjured.Jump SQ, February 2012, Claymore, Scene 122, p. 634 ='Hysteria's secret' = As Hysteria fires her tethered blades, Miria analyzes the situation. On the ground, Hysteria's sudden turns and stops are due to leg traction, similar to the great claw Clare used to control her speed in Pieta.Claymore 11, Scene 59, p. 60 When aloft, Hysteria's blades, once anchored, allow her to suddenly change direction, horizontally or down.Jump SQ, March 2012, Claymore, Scene 123, p. 610 Miria begins to awaken, hoping that she only fights Hysteria and not turn on the warriors. But Deneve persuades Miria to fight and die as a human.Jump SQ, March 2012, Claymore, Scene 123, p. 623 Deneve shows Miria how to use Anastasia's hair by injecting one's Yoma energy to adjust the strength. Midair, Miria devise a plan.Jump SQ, May 2012, Claymore, Scene 125, p. 676 She has Anastasia weave together several hair strands, in which all eight warriors begin to inject Yoma power.Jump SQ, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124, p. 253–264 Deneve and the Ghosts watch as Miria draws Hysteria into the maelstrom between Cassandra and Roxanne.Jump SQ, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124, p. 238 ='Molting' = Cassandra continues eating as she combats Roxanne.Jump SQ, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124, p. 241 Using Flexible Limb Stretching, Helen again loosens the anchoring blades, unbalancing Hysteria's movement.Jump SQ, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124, p. 243 Suddenly, Hysteria sheds her pupal shell, molting into a mosquito-like form.Jump SQ, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124, p. 246 ='Barrage' = Despite the proximity of the Hysteria-Miria dual, Cassandra and Roxanne fight on, oblivious to the other combat. Roxanne launches her faulds-like blades at Cassandra.Jump SQ, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124, p. 249 ='Miria's trap II' = No longer needing her blades to control her direction, Hysteria becomes even faster than before.Jump SQ, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124, p. 255–256 ='Ground zero' = Miria is losing the fight, being wounded repeatedly by Hysteria. But Miria doggedly lures Hysteria into position. Nearby, Cassandra dares Roxanne to use up her blades. Just before Roxanne launches her final volley to finish off Cassandra, Miria touches on Anastasia's cord of hair,Jump SQ, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124, p. 265 then launches herself at hyper-speed past Hysteria, fleeing ground zero.Jump SQ, April 2012, Claymore, Scene 124, p. 267 ='Target' = Hysteria, distracted in her pursuit of Miria, is hit by a blade midair, then bit by a hydra-tentacle from Cassandra, who mistook Hysteria as Roxanne.Jump SQ, May 2012, Claymore, Scene 125, pp. 679–683 ='To die again' = The shattered remains of Hysteria barely clings to life. Her soliloquy describes two warriors that fought her on Rockwell Hill—warrior No. 4, Rosemary. And a mysterious, smiling warrior, resembling Teresa, a new single-digit that is never named. The smiling warrior's attack weakened Hysteria, allowing No. 4 to deliver the coup de grace.Jump SQ, May 2012, Claymore, Scene 125, pp. 689–691 As Hysteria remembers the face of the smiling warrior, the remaining Yoma energy inside Hysteria takes over her mind. Hysteria begins speaking like Priscilla, accusing the unnamed warrior of being a murderer. Finally, the Yoma energy takes the shape of Priscilla.Jump SQ, May 2012, Claymore, Scene 125, pp. 691–697 Miria bounces backs from the shock. Deneve and Helen, also recognizing Priscilla, attack the image, but it is only an apparition, which dissipates. Hysteria is dead.Jump SQ, May 2012, Claymore, Scene 125, pp. 699–700 'Executive chamber' ='Deserted' = The warriors find it deserted.Claymore, Scene 126, p. 10 In flashback, Raki says that the Organization fled Headquarters when Cassandra, Roxanne and Hysteria awakened.Claymore 23, Scene 126, pp. 10–11 Miria orders Deneve and Helen to search the premises. And that any personnel found are to be killed.Claymore 23, Scene 126, pp. 11–12 ='Secret room' = But Miria's orders are a ploy to distract her comrades as Miria relocates a pilastered portal. She forces open the wall panel, leading to a downstairs chamber, where a specimen of the Dragons' Descendents is chained. Tubes attached to the body provide life-support.Claymore 23, Scene 126, pp. 12–15 ='Limt' = Limt appears. For unexplained reasons, he has stayed behind. He notices that Miria appears familiar with the dragon. Then he points out the unawakened, humanoid form hanging high from the ceiling.Claymore 23, Scene 126, p. 16 He reveals the true name of the Dragons' Descendents—the アサラカム''Claymore 23'', Scene 126, p. 16 (Asarakamu). The Asarakamu are a hermaphroditic species. They have a lifespan of 200 years.Claymore 23, Scene 126, p. 17 The smaller, humanoid specimen, when awakened, would become like the larger, dragon-like specimen. Once they awaken, they cannot revert back to humanoid form.Claymore 23, Scene 126, pp. 16–17 When the tissues of both forms are combined, a mobile parasite results. When implanted in humans, the parasite takes over the brain and the hosts develop into Yoma.Claymore 23, Scene 126, p. 18 ='Miria's reply' = Miria admits being inside the chamber nine years ago, then realizing the source of the Yoma. She exposes the myth perpetrated by the Organization—that Yoma eat their victims and absorb their memories, then impersonate the victims. The reality is that the parasite eventually leaves the host, due to the Yoma body breaking down from excessive shape-shifting.Claymore 23, Scene 126, p. 19 She notes that the Organization violated their own rule about never killing humans, as they turned humans into Yoma, then ordered their warriors to kill these former humans. She beheads Limt, then cuts the life-support tubes of the prisoners.Claymore 23, Scene 126, p. 20–24 The Dragon bodies instantly decay.Claymore 23, Scene 126, p. 25 'Organization's end' In an anticlimax, Miria is strangely reticent and reveals little to Deneve and Helen. Outside, as the Ghosts regenerate the wounded on the battlefield, Miria announces the death of Limt.Claymore 23, Scene 126, pp. 26–31 'Toulouse II' 'Miria's new plan' After Deneve relates the events in Lautrec,Claymore 19, Scene 104–Scene 105, pp. 93–125 Miria now understands Clare's situation.Jump SQ, July 2012, Claymore, Scene 127, p. 273 She realizes that Clare is trapped with very person that appeared as a phantasm as Hysteria died. And the strange voice of the dying Hysteria was actually that of Clare's enemy. Further, when Cassandra spoke, though her words were not audible, her mouth moved the same way. She speculates that Cassandra, reanimated by this person's Yoma energy, is also under this person's control, and is traveling to Rabona to free this same person.Jump SQ, July 2012, Claymore, Scene 127, pp. 274–276 Helen wants to stop Cassandra, but Miria decides othewise. She envisions freeing both Clare and Priscilla before Cassandra's arrival. Miria is counting on Cassandra breaking free of Priscilla's mental influence, then fighting Priscilla.Jump SQ, July 2012, Claymore, Scene 127, pp. 277–279 'Return to the Holy City' Using Raki's plan to return by boat, the Ghosts arrive in Rabona before Cassandra. The Ghosts meet awakened beings in the hills. Inside the deserted city, the Ghosts are greeted by a tearful Clarice, then Galatea, Galk and Sid. When Miria asks what happened, Galatea leads the Ghosts to the outskirts of town.Jump SQ, August 2012, Claymore, Scene 128, pp. 334–337 The awakened form of the unknown Priscilla is half-emerged from the cocoon. Deneve confirms this is the awakened that she saw in Lautrec.Jump SQ, August 2012, Claymore, Scene 128, pp. 338–341 'Two combats' In flashback, after Clare emerges from the cocoon, Miria fails to kill Priscilla. Instead, a combat between the Destroyer and Priscilla engulfs the awakened audience. Two female awakened are hurled into the city. They awakened into huge tapeworm- and origami-like forms.Jump SQ, November 2012, Claymore, Scene 131, pp. 367–369 The Ghosts and Rabona guards combat the two awakeneds. Miria and Clare dodge Tapeworm awakened's attack. Tapeworm bristles with dozens of armless torsos, each identical—only one contains the vital organs, according to Tabitha. But the situation is complicated by the awakened's Yoma aura spread evenly among the torsos.Jump SQ, November 2012, Claymore, Scene 131, pp. 378–380 Miria and Clare race to find the vital core. They reach the last torso and together they make the final strike.Jump SQ, November 2012, Claymore, Scene 131, pp. 382–389 'Chronos' On a city battlement, Miria and the Ghosts surround Chronos and Lars, who are speaking to Raki.Jump SQ, December 2012, Claymore, Scene 132, pp. 244–245 Miria warns the two awakened that Cassandra is under the spell of Priscilla. And that once Priscilla absorbs Cassandra, Priscilla shall defeat the Destroyer. She reveals her scheme of breaking Priscilla's spell over Cassandra, then hoping Cassandra attacks Priscilla. With the combined strength of the Destroyer, Cassandra, the Ghosts and awakened beings, Priscilla could be defeated. But only with all those present here cooperating.Jump SQ, December 2012, Claymore, Scene 132, pp. 251–253 Chronos says he will rely the plan to his comrades, but will wait for Miria to act first. Chronos and Lars suddenly vanish.Jump SQ, December 2012, Claymore, Scene 132, pp. 254–255 'Round I' ='Unknown aura' = As the Ghosts rush through a Toulouse forest to intercept Cassandra, Helen senses a familiar Yoma aura nearby, but Miria orders everyone to concentrate on Cassandra.Jump SQ, December 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, p. 759 ='Clare alone' = The Ghosts confront Cassandra, who launches her tentacled heads. While Clare's comrades take evasion action, Clare stays her ground and confronts Cassandra alone with Quicksword. Clare minces all four tentacled heads, then damages the awakened body's left breast and Cassandra's real left arm..Jump SQ, January 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, pp. 760–768 ='Miria's plan' = Miria's interior monologue describes engaging Cassandra, while elsewhere Cynthia, Tabitha and Yuma collectively synchronize their Yoma energy with Cassandra's. The group goal is breaking the mental spell that Priscilla has over Cassandra.Jump SQ, January 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, pp. 771–772 From a high vantage point, Cynthia, Tabitha and Yuma realize their failure to synchronize with Cassandra. They now talk among themselves about the mysterious, yet familiar aura that Helen noticed earlier.Jump SQ, January 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, p. 775 'Round II' Despite the efforts of Cynthia, Tabitha and Yuma to draw out Cassandra's mind, the Ghosts are defeated in the first round. Terrified, Chronos and Lars are aghast at the turn of events. Miria's plan to stop Cassandra has failed. While the male awakeneds are fearful of engaging Cassandra, the more powerful Octavia and her party prove less afraid and decide to take matters into their own hands.Jump SQ, January 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, pp. 786–789 ='Unexpected allies' = In the forest, Octavia and company have joined the Ghosts in trying to stop Cassandra. When Cassandra's headed tentacles attack, the Ghosts dodge. When a tentacle tries eating Octavia's comrade, the head suddenly protrude with blades from inside, then bursts apart, the prey changing into a flying "death star" with folding blades. Jump SQ, February 2013, Claymore, Scene 134, pp. 605–609 Another awakened develops Dauf-like arms and lands punches that break apart another tentacled head.Jump SQ, February 2013, Claymore, Scene 134, p. 610 Still another head is lassoed by the awakened Iron maiden, who splits opens an anglerfish-like orifice lined with teeth. The lassoed head is pulled in and the orifice shuts. Jump SQ, February 2013, Claymore, Scene 134, pp. 609–612 ='Surrounded' = An avian "Raptor" awakened now attacks Cassandra. Octavia herself awakens into a variant of a centaur. With her long dark hair she appears like a demonic version of Lady Godiva. She uncoils an arm—a double-helix of Yoma tissue strips—and flails Cassandra. But the thongs destroy the landscape as well, causing the Ghosts to flee.Jump SQ, February 2013, Claymore, Scene 134, pp. 613–620 Cassandra is now surrounded by Octavia and company.Jump SQ, February 2013, Claymore, Scene 134, p. 621 ='Collective resonance' = Back in the hills, Cynthia, Tabitha and Yuma sense that Cassandra has actually stopped. They now try align their Yoma energy with Cassandra's, using their collective resonance to break Priscilla's mental hold over Cassandra.Jump SQ, February 2013, Claymore, Scene 134, p. 622 ='Priscilla–Cassandra' = During Round II with Octavia's Party, Cassandra changes into a new being—Priscilla–Cassandra. Instead of the Dusteater technique, Cassandra's tentacles spin like a string trimmer as they cut down the surrounding forest and members of Octavia's Party. Europa herself is beheaded. Round II of the engagement ends in defeat for Octavia's Party.Jump SQ, May 2013, Claymore, Scene 137, pp. 205–207 ='Retreat' = At a safe distance, the Ghosts watch the mayhem. Helen acknowledges that Miria ordered a retreat in time. Miria already knew the form of the oncoming attack and credits Audrey for intelligence on Cassandra's technique. Helen is concerned about Cassandra changing into Priscilla. When Clare begins to release Yoma energy in response to Priscilla's “presence,” Miria warns Clare to calm down—the transformation is not yet complete.Jump SQ, May 2013, Claymore, Scene 137, pp. 208–209 'Round III' Octavia and her remaining comrade are dismayed at the failure of their attack. Helen thinks only two members of Octavia's Party have survived. But Chronos corrects Helen and throws Europa's still-living head near the Ghosts.Jump SQ, May 2013, Claymore, Scene 137, pp. 210–211 Chronos concedes that he and Lars must join the fight. Lars identifies Europa and describes her special technique—feigning death. As Europa fully awakens into a starfish form, Chronos reveals her moniker, “Europa the Sloth.” He points out that Europa is the only one present that is close in power to an Abyssal.Jump SQ, May 2013, Claymore, Scene 137, pp. 212–213 Both Chronos and Lars awaken, revealing similar biped forms. They join the assault on Priscilla–Cassandra, as do Miria and Clare. Octavia immobilizes Priscilla–Cassandra, preventing her from using the Dusteater. This allows Europa to use her version of the "Trimmer" technique. The three female and two male awakeneds weaken Priscilla–Cassandra enough for Clare to attack. She eviscerates the thorax of Cassandra's body, destroying the pilot torso of Priscilla.Jump SQ, May 2013, Claymore, Scene 137, pp. 218–234 The old Cassandra pilot torso returns, as does Cassandra's sense of self. Helen notices that Cassandra is not moving as slowly as before. Miria suspects that under Priscilla's spell, Cassandra's movements were restrained—Cassandra took far more injuries here than when fighting Roxanne in Sutfafu. But by destroying the Priscilla pilot torso, Clare inadvertently unleashed Cassandra's true power.Jump SQ, June 2013, Claymore, Scene 138, pp. 679–680 Additional details 'Audio' From Claymore Intimate Persona, 幻影 Gen'ei (Phantom): Miria—Kikuko Inoue 4:19 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:People Category:Anti-dragon allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Hilda's hunt Category:Hilda mission Category:Ophelia's hunt Category:Toriro hunt Category:Paburo hunt category:Battle group Category:Battle of the North Category:7-year timeskip Category:Ghosts Category:Rebellion